Of Booties, Candies, And Complexes
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: Allen has a sister named Theria Walker. She was cursed instead of Allen, and possesses a parasitic innocence in her right eye, which causes her to be blind in that eye. And oh yeah, she's Komui's girlfriend, but that's not important now is it?


AN: Last of my Allen's sister trilogy. The pairing: Fabia/Aria/TheriaXKomui. Don't question me.

-Story Start-

"LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TEN SECONDS, WOULD YA!?"

Wether Theria Walker was short-tempered or not depended on who you asked, but the general consensus was that, no matter what situation you put her in, she would have the actions and motives of a strange, strange person. Which would make sense, as she was a strange, strange person.

She was at this moment of our tale a little chubbier than she normally was, but not much- being two months pregnant doesn't exactly hinder your day to day capabilities in any major way. Her skin was fairly pale, but not deathly so, and her deep onyx eyes stood out in sharp, but still pretty contrast, unlike her dark blue curse mark that started over her right eye with a pentacle, and ran down the entire right side of her face. Her hair was curly, but in more of a spiral fashion, and fell to her hips. It was what she considered her finest feature. She would boast regularly of its color, a mix of different shades of red, orange, gold, brown, and other random colors, though primarily the same orange-gold you would see in a fire. And this fire suited her well as she was five seconds away from decking the man in front of her through the floor.

"But I want to make sure you don't strain yourself~" Komui pleaded with a pout. When he had found out she was pregnant two hours ago he had immediately demanded she no longer be sent out on missions, and from there tried to keep her from "straining herself". Apparently you never know what could happen on the strenuous ten foot journey from the chair to the bookshelf.

"I'm not going to die going to the cafeteria! I won't really need to take it easy for six months still. I'm sure I can make the trip without spontaneously dying of whatever disease kills mothers in fairytales!"

"But-" He was cut off as he was hit on the back of the head with a familiar clipboard. "My dear sweet Lenalee, how could you!"

"You do realize she still has to eat, right brother?" Lenalee pointed out with her hands on her hips.

"You're right," he admitted solemnly.

"Yes, she i- wait, what?" Theria raised and eyebrow. This couldn't possibly be good.

"My Lenalee is right," Komui began, "SO I SHALL CARRY HER TO THE CAFETERIA!"

"Oh no you won't!" Theria exclaimed and began to run off in the direction of the lunchroom. Then she realized her feet weren't actually on the ground anymore. "PUT ME DOWN KOMUI!"

"NEVEEER!" He exclaimed as ran off with her slung over his shoulder.

"Link, help meee!" She called as the blonde man trailed behind them with a stoic expression. He lacked response.

After much argument Theria convinced Komui to set her down once they were finally in the cafeteria. If it were anywhere or anyone else this would have been an extremely embarrassing situation, but the people of the order knew Komui, and it was therefore excepted. Then another argument when Komui tried to order for her- thankfully Jerry was on her side and ignored him. She, followed closely by Komui, walked over to Allen and plopped down next to him.

"Hey," she groaned out tiredly as she shoveled down piles of food.

"Good morning, sister," He replied, already halfway through his own pile. "Good morning to you as well, chief Komui."

"Hello, Allen," he replied, finally taking his eyes off of Theria. A member of the science division ran up and whispered in Komui's ear.

"Whaat? I can't leave my Theria!" He whined.

"Yes he can!" Theria disputed without glancing away from her food.

"NOOOOO! YOU'RE SO COLD TO ME!"

Komui was ultimately dragged away. Literally.

"So, why was Komui acting stranger than usual?"

"Give it a day or two and you and everybody else will know," she stated nonchalantly. Allen (and Link) gave her a puzzled look but didn't say anything; he instead turned back to his meal.

"Aw shit, no one told me wasabi was spicy!" Theria exclaimed as she cried and chugged a gallon of strawberry lemonade. Off in the science department Komui felt a disturbance in the force.

-1-1-1-

"I just hate wasabi," Theria complained sleepily as she curled up into a ball on her bed. Theria had been right- the whole science division and the majority of the finders, as well as a good handful of exorcists knew. Apparently Cross was claiming he had known for weeks. She first wondered how, then wondered how many bastard children he had. There were probably bets on that. They were such gossips- and Komui was such a braggart!

"THEN I SHALL RID THE WORLD OF ALL WASABI!" Komui declared animatedly. She knew that was impossible, and he did too, but she hadn't a doubt he would try.

"Mk..." She mumbled and finally drifted into sleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He allowed his eyes to soften and smiled down at her before he decided to follow in suit and closed his eyes as well. If only she knew, Theria would have appreciated the peace much, much more.

-End Chapter-

AN: WARNING: This WILL be the fluffiest story I have ever written. THOU HAST BEEN WARNED


End file.
